yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaiuri
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZP_kxcTgKk " Remember me? The tainted girl, her tears that taste of bitter salt. Remember me, remember her: The Bastard Child." - '''Kaiuri' ☯]'' 'Behaviour/Personality' starfire-original.jpg Kaiuri is a very shy teenage girl, her self confidence is lacking. She is sweet and caring to all she encounters, the love she has for her friends, is undisguised and pure. She is a very diligent student with high hopes for her future. School is very important to her, her grades, her classes, even maintaining a decent teacher to student relationship is prominent to her. She strives to be the best she can be. However, this is only to make up for her less than wholesome home life.In the past she was treated poorly and abused, physically and verbally by her mother. Each and everyday, Kaiuriputs on smile when she walks the halls of the school. Pretending that everything is okay, when in reality, the threading holding her life together, is slowly unraveling. Due to the excessive abuse inflicted on her by her mother, Asami Tachibana, Kaiuri has taken on a completely different persona that she herself knows about. The poor girl has developed a second personality . . . Her other half. As time passed Kaiuri began to grow sick and tired of the abuse and mistreating that she had been forced to endure throughout her childhood. She was fed up and tired, so she "handled" the problem -- it caused quite the stir in the slummed streets of District 1, in order to keep herself from being caught she had to change her physical appearance.Kaiuri then went on the run. Not long after that she met up with the tenacious duo of Kodi and Cid. At frist things were shakey, but soon after proving herself fit Kaiuri was adopted into their pint sized crew. The duo became a trio! Though now in the present . . . Cid is dead and Sharkbait -- well, Kodi -- Aren't on agreeable terms at the moment. They two had a rather . . . violent "falling out" in their friendship. Kaiuri is learning to deal with the sudden change in reality, but it takes one step at a time.And as if that weren't enough, the sweet cherry haired beauty has crossed paths with an unlikely alley. Anatsu. The sadistic "Lady Killer" with an emphasis on the killer. Literally. Little did she know that she would mess around and catch feelings for the guy! After getting roped into such a situation, her ideals have changed dramatically, though she still retains some common sense nothing is the same. It will never be the same. Voice Actress Olivia Hack The female who does Ty Lee.. This is Also Kaiuri's Voice when Uri hasn't formed out. She has the Voice of Tylee Cricket Leigh The voice of Mai(Also Uri's Voice Likes/Dislikes ''Likes *Dancing'' *''Partying crazily'' *''Clubbing'' *''Baking/Cooking'' *''Wandering around in wooded areas'' *''Singing'' *''Cats'' *''Acrobatics'' *''Sneaking off at night'' *''Drawing'' *''Blasting her music in her ears'' *''Reading on occasion'' *''Action Movies'' *''Comic books'' *''Watching ENTERTAINING fights'' *''Being in high places '' *''Fruits'' *''Writing'' *''Dealing harm to rapists/perverts (Don't they deserve it?)'' ''Dislikes *Useless people'' *''Bitches in distress'' *'' Drugs'' *''Going to bed'' *''Being forced to do anything'' *''Bullies'' *''Classical music'' *''Perverts'' *'Men who approach her in the wrong way' *'Inappropriate actions that are directed towards her' *'Strangers in general' *'Hates repeating herself' *'Explaining herself and her actions to others' *'When people are just straight up assholes' *''Lazy bums'' *''Chick Flicks'' Appearance kaiiiiiiiiiii.png With a petite figure, complimented by her rounding curves, Kaiuri has been equipped with undeniable beauty. Hidden behind her cherry red rimmed glasses, her eyes are dark onyx pupils surrounded by soft lavender iris pools. Taking on a few shades darker, her cherry red hair descends past her waist in long and idle strands. Lastly her skin, its beautiful warm ember tone and honeyed sheen almost always leaves the beholder to inquire for a show of more. Alignment True Neutral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. 'Clan & Rank' The Devils Rejects Right Hand Man.. High school grade Junior 'What district do you live in?' 2''' '''Relationship Single Due To Anatsu Dying. 'Occupation' Student 'Fighting Style' Dragon Style Kung Fu catwoman_by_lbamitsmichael-d77b83d.gif is a Chinese martial arts form and is one of the many techniques used in the art of Wushu. The movements of the Dragon Style are based on the mythical Chinese dragon. The history of Dragon style has historically been transmitted orally rather than by text, so its origins will probably never be known in their entirety. Modern Dragon style's history can be reliably traced back to the monk Tai Yuk Sim See who was the abbot of Wa Sau Toi (White Hair) temple on mount Luofu. No reliable records of the style's origin prior to that exist, though there is much speculation regarding the subject. Dragon style has roots in Hakka Kuen, a combination of the local styles of the Hakka heartland in inland eastern Guangdong with the style that the monk Gee Sim Sim See taught inGuangdong and the neighboring province of Fujian in the 1700s. North of the Dongjiang in the northwest of Bóluó County in the prefecture of Huizhou in Guangdong Province is the sacred mountain Luófúshān. Luófúshān is the site of many temples, including Wa Sau Toi where, c. 1900, a Chan (Zen) master named Tai Yuk taught Dragon style to Lam Yiu-Kwai, who in turn passed the art on to the many students of his schools in Guangzhou. Lam Yiu-Kwai and Cheung Lai-Chuen were good friends from their youth in the Dongjiang region of Huizhou, longtime training partners and later cousins by marriage. Lam and Cheung would open several schools together, and Dragon style and Cheung's style of Bak Mei share many similarities. Technique: Chi Blocking tumblr_m9a1iy5Qyx1r3qvhzo1_500.gif Chi blocking '''is an ancient technique that has been practiced in secret for centuries.Utilized in combat against their enemies. Blocking someone's chi renders the victim's muscles useless and temporarily disables a user's abilities. Chi blocking stops a opponents's chi flow, reduces their muscular strength and disables their bending abilities temporarily; this would be particularly devastating for people who rely solely on their bending to fight. Chi Manipulation Satsui No Hadou The '''Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chao s energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Uri tumblr_n85b29hpdK1qenvj9o1_500.gif "Ah Delicious" Uri is Kaiuri's Oni.. which The red head thinks that its a personality disorder.. Which Uri does not mind due... to the fact that she can come out more and more.. each time.... Her oni is basically a White Jaguar.. Spirit that was Queen...Though was soon to be crumbled by her own kingdoam... Now she lurks within the young female.. Hoping she will co-operate with her though... being abrasive... She had forced there minds into one.. so now she can revert back.. Even in sex.. or many conversations with others.. due to Kaiuri being soft spoken... but she is slowly... bringing Kai out of that shell... Perks *The ability to be as agile as a Jaguar *An Increase in Sense and Smell *Growing Feline Fangs *Having Feline Hair around arms or legs..(not long but just a bit) *Sometimes will grow Tail and Ears depending on situation.. *Will have strength of a Jaguar The Jaguar... New Canvas.png Kaiuris Transformation... when being provoked to much... The fur like features around her body.. and buxoming her body twice as more.. due to having the strength of her oni and of course Binding there souls into one... Uri will use her energy that will seep into the body of Kai... and attach to her chi.. which will cause an immense of power within the body... It all proves to the females will and pwoer. Killing Instinct tumblr_mr1w01jYql1rbdxnqo1_500.gif The power to have an extreme urge and ability/instinct to kill. Capabilities Users possess a deadly power that enables them to be the "ultimate killing machines". They have instincts to kill with any means and most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to do so and have no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. They are, in short, cold and merciless killers. They can also give off a murderous aura, inducing fear into their opponents. Chi Base ' bloggif_4b12e7d1cea2a.gif ' An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. 'Weapon of Choice' Nine Lives of Judgement catwoman_10_by_tsotne_senpai-d5z3oqb.gif The Nine lives of Judgement, commonly shortened to the cat, is a type of multi-tailed whip that originated as an implement for severe physical punishment, notably in the Royal Navy and Army of the United Kingdom, and also as a judicial punishment in Britain and some other countries. Allies/Enemies Kodi (Ally) -''' Asasa.png ' '''Took Kaiuri under her wing after Kaiuri became an orphan child. The two grow close in the time they spend with each other, both grow fond of one another. Kaiuri looks up to Kodi as the big sister she never had. Together they will be the greatest little monsters who ever run through the streets of District 1. They'd go go through the worst of times and the best of laughs as they got by in the lows of their hardships. Both saught refuge in the haven of a man known as Nathan. The haven being a brothel . . . and the man being gay whore who runned it! '''Anatsu (Ally) -' tumblr_m5vzvo950N1rq268uo1_500.gif At first he seemed to be a real threat, but over time he just became a thorn in her side! Anatsu was a man of great invention, but also with a deep and darkened sinister mind. He has developed an infatuation with Kaiuri a while back, not necessarily "Love At First Sight" But . . .There was something there. And on the receivingend of Kaiuri's feelings, she could also sense a heated spark amongst them. Something had happened. However, as time progressed, so did her feelings for him and before she knew it, she fell in love. But sadly, some things are just not meant to be. "You are the Goddess sent to save me from this hell hole I've dug myself into . . ." He'd said. That was what he had told her, what Kaiuri and Anatsu had both grown to believe. Is it true? Is it possible for an Angel with a troubled past and a sinister Demon only granted phantasms for enheiritence to beat the odds? The chances are slim . . . but would that stop them from trying? 'Connor (Ally) - ' Kaiuri meets Connor after being taken in by Nathan at the brothel one night. Quickly the two become fast friends and Kaiuri enjoys his presence. Not long after meeting him, Big sister Kodi and Connor hit it off and are now dating! Kaiuri loves it! Teasing Kodi has never been so fun! And now, there was a big brother to add into the mix of loving family she had always wanted, but never had. Things couldn't be any greater! Background '''Forcing the clock On a cold and sullen night, rain trickled and the streets of District 1. Not a single "open" sign flashed through the windows in any of the bars. No matter how much the street lights attempted to luminate the sidewalks, the black of the night swallowed every ounce of white light. As the rain began to pour down in sheets, the sound of heavy foot steps splashing in the puddles of the sidewalk could be heard over the pitter patter of icey droplets. It was a woman. Asami Tachibana. She was coming home from a friend's house, but she had lost track of time. The soles of her boots hammered over the rain that fled for the suage drains scattered on the sides of the road. Asami pounded hastily over the soddened concrete and rushed for the warmth and comfort of her tiny apartment. Why was it so damn cold? The thought nagged at her. The rain water seemed to chill her to the bone with every passing breath she could muster. As Asami began to grow closer and closer to her home, she felt the blood in her legs begin to run cold. She knew that she wasn't going to last much long on the outside, she was completely under dressed and illprepared for the weather. Then, in the shadows of the night, her eyes caught sight of the old abandoned warehouse. She had often used it as a short cut during the day to get to home. Why should tonight be any different? It couldn't hurt to cut through here. Asami thought as her eyes fixed on the huge building. Swiftly the thudding of her boots carried her across the street as the cold water splashed up and stung the flesh of her calves. Before she knew it, the rain was pouring down in heavy sheets. Her eyes could see nothing pass the tip of her nose, all of her vision was waterlogged. While Asami scrambled for the saftey that lie behind the worn splintered walls of the warehouse, her arms forced open the heavy wooden doors of the building. Fumbling for her balance, her feet scattered and she nearly tripped inside, flinging the door closed behind her. "Geez..." her voice seemed to echo in the large space around her. A relieved sigh escaped her lips and she leaned her back against the weighted doors with closed eyes. She was out of the cold rain, yes, but she wasn't home. Not yet. Asami opened her eyes. But she instantly regretted doing so. Because before her she faced...one, three? A mental count was stacking up in the back of her head as her eyes stared anxiously into pairs of three others. "Yo,"a voice bellowed from above Asami causing her to look up in horror at nearly ten more guys. "Who opened the god damn door?!" They all stared at her from the upstairs loft of the warehouse. What the... Asami couldn't seem to complete her thought entirely. One of the men hoped over the upstairs railing, his shoes hit the ground with a thud. His hair was dengy brown and came right bellow his neck. He wore a leather jacket with an oversized shirt that split and frayed at the ends.His jeans were ripped and baggy, they hung loosely at his waist. Asami cowered as he made his way over to her, she kept her hands behind her as she leaned further onto the heavy wooden doors. The man's shoes stepped in rhythm to the thunder that boomed outside. He smiled wickedly, "Well, look what we got here, boys?" A lump stuck to the back of her throat as she looked at them in fear. In District 1 gangs and groups form and do herendous things all the time, muggings, shootings, robberies, and...rape. Here in the slums, anything goes. In an attempt to avoid any of the above mentioned, she forced all of her weight onto the heavy doors of the warehouse, pushing them open, and her legs broke into a run. Unfortunately, she didn't go very far. The man grasped her wrists and yanked her back inside of the building. He held her arms tightly behind her back and pushed her farther in. His cackle belted loudly in her ears, "Where do you think you're going, pretty?" And the next thing Asami knew, she was thrown into the hands of the other men. Bit by bit her clothes were torn mercilessly from her body. She screamed. She screamed until her throat bled raw. And even then, she continued to scream when her virtue was wrenched from her body. Over and over, back to back, she was tossed around from one to another, then back again. Her pain, their laughter, her humiliation, their ragged breathing, her tears, their hands, everything melded together in a blur of the horrible storm that raged outside. The following morning she awoke, alone, to the rays of the sun peaking through the cracked walls of the warehouse. The sun's light leaked out and shone on her eyelids. Asami's eyelashes fluttered open, her mind in a fog. Her body was bare and sore. She sat up and held her hand to the side of her head. Where am I?... She thought while standing slowly onto her feet. Almost instantly her legs gave way and she fell back down. Why couldn't she stand? Then, the events of the previous night took its hold on her. Tears streamed endlessly down her her already soddened cheeks and she curled up wrapping her arms around her legs. Her sobs echoed through the empty building. When Asami was able, she stood once more, gathered the remainder of her clothing that was still intact, dressed her nakedness, then sobbed all the way home. Her foot steps were heavy in saddness as the orange sun, in the pink skies above, arose for a new day. Months later, Asami spiralled into a slow depression. Ever since the incedent she had only gotten worse. She hadn't told anyone, nor reported to the authorities. In District 1, it rarely did any good to report a crime. Her life was nothing but an endless pit of darkness it seemed. Asami had gained weight despite her poor appetite. Often her stomach would reject almost everything it ate, almost everyday her stomach would errupt and she'd throw up what little contents she had put into her system. Was this natural? Her thoughts would peck at her brain all day as she laid in her unmade bed and worn down sweats. Whats the point of eating if it gets forced back out again . . . Then it hit her. Asami got up. Sliding on her shoes and throwing on her jacket, she flung open her door and bounded down the apartment stairs. Asami sat on the edge of her bath tub. Periodicaly, she checked her cell phone for the time. 9:38 p.m. It read. Two more minutes . . . Her foot bounced on the floor anxiously as the moments trickled slowly on by. Why did two measly minutes seem to take forever! Her lips parted in a heavy sigh that was wieghted with much irratation and . . . fear. Her eyes flickered over to the faintly glowing screen of the phone and she saw that it now read 9:41 p.m. Asami held her breath. She reached for the small white stick, her hands shaking all the while. And she read it. Positive . . . Before the Breakdown . . . ' "Kaiuri! Where the fuck are you?!" Kaiuri heard her mother bellow down the hall at her. Not now. . . Kaiuri thought as her fingers let the pencil in her hand drop to her bed, along with the sheets of homework she had been striving to get done. Timidly, she opened the door of her room. Her eyes peaked through the crack only slighty as she spoke in fearfully hushed tone. "Y. .yes mother?. ." She managed to say, only barely audible. She looked out the cracked door and her eyes met instantly with her mother's. Disgust. Complete and undisguised disgust is what Kaiuri had to stare into everyday when her eyes met with her mother's. She hated her. There was no doubt about it. Every time she looked at Kaiuri she would get this look. And every time Kaiuri saw it, she'd shrivel up inside. Kaiuri looked down at the floor instead. "What the hell is this?" Her mother put her hand on her hip while pulling a paper from her bra. She unfolded it and shoved it in Kaiuri's direction. "This? What is it? C'mere and answer my you little brat," Kaiuri's mother spoke harshly to her often, it was rare to ever get a kind word to fall from her lips. Kaiuri had often tried, but what was the use? Kaiuri slowly opened her room door and met half way down the hallway, where her mother stood. She examined the piece of cleanly creased paper closely. Kaiuri looked in confusion as she saw the contents on the paper and tilted her head slightly. "My report card?" Kaiuri looked up puzzled at her mother. Why does she have my report card? "But, I don't remember ever taking it out of my book bag." Her mother smirked and slanted her eyes. "Well, that's because, you didn't," her mother shook her head and laughed a little as the confused teen before her began to piece everything together. "You went through my bag?" Kaiuri looked at her mother in disbelief. Why on earth was she going through her bag? She reached for her report card and took it from her mother's hands. Her mother simply laughed in her face and snatched the paper back from her. "My house remember?" Her mother glared daggers down at the child and balled up the piece of paper. "Nothing is hidden from me in my house, child," The balled piece of paper shot out of her mother's hand and into Kaiuri's face. The poor child just stood there in silence. "You think you're so smart, because your punk ass got all A's and shit?" Her mother through her head back and cackled loudly. "You think you're hot shit with your little honors classes?" Her mother just laughed some more. Kairui stood. Her shoulders slumped and so did her heart. What . . .what's she going on about? Kaiuri's head was swimming. It was wrong for her to get good grades? What was happening? Kaiuri only stared blankly back at her mother. She didn't dare say a word. What could she say? 'I'm sorry, I promise not to try my best in school and I'll slack off' ? No. Kaiuri had long ago realized that she would never be able to impress her mother with anything she accomplished. She always tried to gain her approval, gain a smile from her even. Impossible. "You stuck up little bitch," Her mother stepped forward and the next thing Kaiuri knew, she was on the floor. A huge read mark stung at her face. Kaiuri fought back the tears, each one threatening to burn through her eyelids. "ANSWER ME!" Her mother stood, towering above her with complete disgust as she stared down at Kaiuri. What was she supposed to say? Was there even a right way to respond to her anymore? Who knows. All that Kaiuri had come to know at the hands of her mother, wasn't to be loved and nurtured. . .just hated and abused. She was hated and abused for something that wasn't even her fault, something no one in this small run down house had any control over. But the blame was shifted to Kaiuri . . .and the tears wouldn't stop. '''The Orphan Child ' She ran. She ran and she didn't stop for anything. Salted tears streamed down her honeyed cheeks, fogging up her cherry red rimmed glasses. The clear lenses soon were glossed over with a small tent of haziness and her soft lavender eyes continued to leak no matter what. Moments before now she would have lost her virtue to those thugs. 'Running', Her mind willed her legs to push forward in spite of the itching pain that spiralled its way up her toned dark calves. 'I have to keep running--' Just then, Kaiuri parted her soft red lips and gave a cry as her tiny black red ribboned shoe caught in a crack on sidewalk. And before she had a chance to recover, she suddenly found herself crashing down upon the concrete surface with a body splitting thud. She groaned as she tried propping herself up on her hands. But as she looked down at her bloddied fingers, Kaiuri's mind drifted back to the events that had passed by recently. "But I don't want to go there momma," Kaiuri whined as she looked towards the warehouse to where her mother was pulling her to. Asami looked down at her young daughter, her pale porcelain face didn't seem to care about what the young teen had to say. And as Kaiuri continued to be lead by her mother into this ominously placed building, Kaiuri kept squirming in her mother's grip. Something didn't seem right about Asami. Her movements where robitic and stiff and she stared ahead with lavender eyes that glazed over in what seemed to be some nostalgic trance. When they reached the doors of the old warehouse Kaiuri looked at her mother quizzically. "Mom . . .? " The youthful girl was feeling quite uneasy as she was lead inside of the heavy wooden doors. Asami didn't acknowledge the girl as she walked farther inside of the splintered walled building. Naively, Kaiuri followed closely behind. Her cheery red dress that shimmered in the dim light of the warehouse seemed to emphasized the curves of her body. She inched her way slowly inside not sure of where to go as her mother floored ahead quickly. Then there was mumbling. Voices that melded together in a choral disarray and as the conversation became more prominent in her ear, Kaiuri stopped. The voices were all male. An uneasy feeling made it's home and settled heavily at base of her abdomen. What's going on? Kaiuri trailed quickly behind her mother, catching up quite quickly to her. Asami was still walking further and further inwards. The lights began to take on new life as the two of them grew closer to the center of the warehouse. "You said that the bitch would be back here by now, Cimore," A darkened voice chanced its way into Kaiuri's ear. The foot steps of heavy soled boots tonked slowly across the dirt covered flooring of the building. A snicker traveled arm in arm with the heavy thumping of the boots. "Be patient," Said another voice that resemble thunder brewing below the surface. Kaiuri felt her heart double over in fear as she listened to the two voices grumble between themselves. And then . . . Kaiuri gasped as her mother took hold of her arm, her long nails dug into the side tender flesh of her forearm. "Here! I brought her," And without any effort at all, Kaiuri's mother flung her daughter to the dust speckled floor where she landed with and undeniable thud. She groaned. Opening her eyes and attempting to focus on her surroundings, Kaiuri's lavender pools stared at a multitude of unfamiliar faces. 'What . . .?' "See boys? I told you she'd come through for us, didn't I?" An individual male stepped away from the group. He gave a tossed a crooked smirk her way. Kaiuri flinched as the tall man advanced towards her. Standing to her feet she looked behind her to her mother. Kaiuri's heart dropped when she saw Asami's face, her dark red lips tugged upwards at the corners. Why was she smiling? "So, this is her, huh?" Kaiuri felt his arm circle around her waist, pulling her in a little to closely as her body pressed firmly against him. She wriggled pointlessly in his grasp while trying to regain freedom. 'He wreaks of alcohol and . . .' Her throat convulsed in an effort to gag. His stench was undeniably revolting. He threw his head backwards in a cackle that shook the foundation of the warehouse, Kaiuri felt as if she were going to be sick. "Well men? Don't just stand there," He pushed her down onto the ground once more. "Come welcome her!" And just like that, a platoon of unknown faces encircled around her. Three . . .No, seven . . .ten? Nineteen! Nineteen men stood tall towering over Kaiuri as she lay defenselessly on the floor. An uproar of low chuckles surrounded her. The next thing she knew, Kaiuri was being jerked from the floor and thrown into the mix of the thugs. The top of red dress was ripped violently from her body exposing the dark supple mound of her left breast. Kaiuri screamed as she went to shield herself from the eyes of the putrid men. But to no avail. "Wow, look at these tits!" One of the men laughed and shoved her arms out of the way, grabbing hold of her exposed breast. "Damn, she's got a nice ass too," A pair of large and beefy hands took hold of her hips with ease and pressed the round plumpness of her backside against his groin. "No! Get off of me!" She took her foot and swung it furiously behind herself as it soared between the man's legs hitting him where it hurts the most. 'Please tell me that killed his boner . . .' Kaiuri was on the brink of tears as the semi-humor filled thought shoved its way into the crevasses of her mind. Somehow she got herself from the grips of the vile men, but there she stood. Still in the mash up of the gang members, her mother's laughter echoed all over. 'No,' Kaiuri thought as both her hands flew to her temples and she slumped slightly. "No, No, No, NO!" Her voice screamed aloud into the space of the warehouse. And, snap. Something inside of her snapped. The abuse at the hands of her mother, the torture at the hands of her mother, the sickening smile that dawned upon her mother's face as she watched these men take advantage of Kaiuri, and then a final snap. She was over the edge. Kaiuri downcast her face, she stood limply as she let her first mind slowly receded inwards. A shadow slowly crept its way over her face and the sound of giggling bubbled up sorely from her tongue. The men just stood. All the commotion from before was put to a halt as the tiny girl, with clothes torn to shreds, stood awkwardly and began to giggle. "What the hell . . ." One of them murmured as he stared with his brows drawn closely together. It was disturbing to witness as the girl began to stand right up once more, her head lifted up to meet each of them in the eyes. Her soft lavender irises, however, were now glazed over in the darkness most would call . . . insanity. "Come on," Said a one from the bunch. "What are we all just staring for? Lets fuck her and be done already!" As if they all had some subconscious agreement, in unison, they lunged forward. Hands extended, feet pounding the filthy floor, all aiming for her. Kaiuri looked around at them. Her body was numb from her toes up. Then she felt five fingers grab into the flesh of her shoulder, she cut her eyes in their direction. Flexing the thickness of her calf, she quickly spun around lifting her leg into the air above her and twisted her torso. And in that instant her knee made contact with his jaw, it shattered. Everyone was taken aback as they stood at the petite girl with voluptuous curves. Looking at them cower, with mild delight, the corners of her mouth pulled upwards wildly from ear to ear. She stared widely at them all. "Anymore takers?" She said and began to laugh. The thugs grew irratated with this. One by one they came for her and one by one she put each and everyone of them in their place. She'd dodge out of their way with ease, she was swift and cunning. Her movements sent her body into flips of frenzy, tossing her long plump legs over her head. And for every failed punch to the gut or grab of the hair on their part, she'd land each and every hit. She pressed her breasts together with her forearms and gave little drops of cleavage in successful attempts to distract her opponents. Kaiuri pounced into the air. She'd drop back down in an instant and when she was only feet above her desired target, she windmilled her leg, focus all her energy into the heel of her foot, and land an effective dropkick to the crown of his head. More and more surged her way, but no matter what she took them down. Whether by an uppercut, headbut, quick jab to their sides, knee to the small of their back, round house kick, or even crushing their ribs as she wrapped the thick of her thighs around their bulking chests. . .It didn't matter. And within a matter of minutes, Kaiuri managed to draw the blood of every single gang member, her dark laughter filled the emptiness of the warehouse. She danced around in warmth of their blood. She inhaled. Exhaled. And she turned around to face her mother who stood cowering in fear. Her eyes saw Kaiuri in a totally different light. What had she done? Kaiuri grimaced. "What is it 'mother'?" Kaiuri giggled in a mocking tone. "Why so scared, 'Mother'?" Asami looked upon her daughter in horror, who was this child? In an effort to save herself from suffering the same fate at the hands of Kaiuri, Asami turned around and fled for the door to the warehouse. Kaiuri cackled madly and followed her mother in close pursuit. "Come back 'Mother'!" Kaiuri could her the panicked screams of her mother as she heard Kaiuri's footsteps close in on her. "'Motherrrrr', don't leave me alone with the bad men!" Kaiuri lunged forward and grabbed Asami by her hair. "Oh, please, 'Motherrr'!" Kaiuri laughed as she slung the tall and slender woman to the floor. She straddled her mother's stomach and looked upon her with crazy eye as her small body shook with laughter. Asami struggled, but could not break free from her daughter's hold. "Mo-ther-Dear," Kaiuri sang the syllables happily. "Save me from the bad men, 'Mother'." And somewhere within the words of that sentence her hands found her mother's throat. Kaiuri's smile broadened and she held tightly to the fragile flesh. "Saaaaaave me 'Mother'," Kaiuri repeated as Asami's form began to buck and lash out beneath her. Asami desperately willed herself to fight as the air was being denied access into her body. "Saaaaave me!" Kaiuri's voice thundered. "SAAAAAVE ME!" She screeched at the top of her lungs as tears poured freely down her flushed cheeks. "FUCKING SAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEE!" Then it stopped. The thrashing of her mother's hips, the clawing of her fingers on Kaiuri's hands . . . The movement was gone. And for a moment, Kaiuri was relieved. She took her hands from the bruised skin of Asami's neck and stood. "Now, my pain has ended," the tears stopped pouring and her eyes drew soulless,she looked upon her mother's lifeless body without feeling. "Along with your burden to love me." And with those words spoken into the silence of the warehouse, Kaiuri opened the doors to the outside. Her footsteps vanished into the black of the night. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Flexibility '''Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:The Hellish Domain Category:3rd Gen